Improbable Weapon Proficiency
The ability to use bizarre weaponry with great skill. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Acme Arsenal *Bizarre Weapon Mastery *Edible Weaponry/Food Fight *Rare Weapon Skill *Strange Weapon Mastery *Unorthodox Weapon Mastery/Proficiency *Unusual Weaponry Capabilities User can wield bizarre weaponry with great skill. The user can also perform feats, such as bludgeoning their opponents with a book, slicing their flesh with a towel and even find effective, offensive uses for bananas and other edible objects. Variations *Anchor Proficiency *Artistic Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Fanmanship *Enhanced Hat Proficiency *Enhanced Yo-yo Proficiency *Literary Weapon Proficiency *Medical/Lab Weaponry Proficiency *Monetary Manipulation *Musical Weaponry *Needle Proficiency *Parasol Proficiency *School Weaponry Proficiency *Scissors Proficiency *Screw Proficiency *Sports Equipment Proficiency *Shovel Proficiency *Syringe Proficiency *Tableware Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Improvisation Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Bullet Hell *Cartoon Physics *Demonic Weaponry *Drawing Creation *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Object Manipulation *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission Known Users See Also: Improbable Weapon User. Gallery Mewtwo_Adventures.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon Adventures) using a psychic spoon to fight. Peacock skullgirls1-thumb-550x600.jpg|Peacock (Skullgirls), the Murder-Go-Round. File:Obito_Using_Madara's_Gunbai.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Madara's gunbai in unorthodox, yet effective methods: as a flail and blunt broadsword, as well as a shield. Cerebella.png|Cerebella (Skullgirls), the Diamond in the Rough is "armed" with Vice-Versa, a living hat with two strong gigantic arms that she wears on her head. She puts her talent to use by dazzling the crowds at the circus or breaking the legs of enemies of the Medici Mafia. Alice-madness-returns-screenshots.jpg|Alice Liddell (American Mcgee's Alice) can use toys from her childhood as weapons even more so that they are crafted from her own madness. B303ea99d2ea600f bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) can pull acme weapons out of nowhere and use them with great skill. Panty_and_Stocking.png|Panty can use undergarmets as weapons and Stocking can use her stocking as weapons (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Scanty_and_Kneesocks.png|Same goes for Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Yukari111.jpg|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) can open gaps in space to unleash a variety of amazingly strange weaponry, and she can use her umbrella as a weapon as well. Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) can employ a variety of joke and gag themed weaponry. File:Harley_Quinn_grenade.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) S02E26_Pinkie_fires_Twilight_2.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using Twilight Sparkle as a Gatling gun... S02E26_Pinkie_Pie_attack.png|...as well as her party cannon. 300px-Hibari's_Cloud_Tonfas.PNG|Kyoya Hibari (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) can wield both his tonfa... 300px-Hibari_Cambio_Forma.PNG|...and Alaude's Handcuffs. Nurse Valentine.jpg|Nurse Valentine (Skullgirls) the Bloody Romantic. Komachi_Onozuka.jpg|Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) can fire coins as danmaku Alice Margretroid with her armed dolls.jpg|Alice Margretroid (Touhou Project) with her armed dolls. The_Incredible_Hulk_with_Boxing_Gloves.jpg|Due to his immense strength, Hulk (Marvel Comics) is skilled in using larger objects, such as vehicles, as weapons. Haji Blood+.jpg|Haji (Blood+) uses a cello case as an offensive/defensive weapon to deadly effect. jack daniels.png|Punisher (Dirty Laundry) throws a Jack Daniels bottle in the air which he later uses to kill an entire gang Ratchet R&C.jpg|Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) uses a wrench as a melee weapon to great effect. KoHpole-1-.gif|Berserker (Sir Lancelot) using a light pole to fight King Arthur ToS-TA_Opening_Genis.png|Genis Saga (Tales of Symphonia) wields a Kendama/Ball In a Cup as a weapon in battle. File:Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can use all weapons available to them, all of which are improbable ink-based weapons, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can use the Octarian equivalent of Splat Bombs... Weapont Main Octoshot Replica.png|...and the Octoshot with proficiency. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio can use octorpedoes, rocket fists, the Octarian equivalent of the Killer Wail... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles, all of which are improbable ink-based weapons, with proficiency. Transporter3.jpg|Frank Martin (Transporter 3) defeating his opponent with a fire hose. Ulti_Rise.png|Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) fights using a microphone stand as her weapon. Charlotte Katakuri-1.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can use jellybeans as bullets. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries